


【麦黑影】Ce Frumoasa E Iubirea

by shark_pond



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 05:38:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: lofter屏蔽文补档。





	【麦黑影】Ce Frumoasa E Iubirea

CP：麦克雷/黑影

Summary：一切结束之后的故事。

点梗。名字是一首听烂了的歌...... 

 

==

她走进来的时候，没有几个人注意到。傍晚永远是小酒馆喧闹的开始，而且这里已经有了一个牌技惊人的牛仔。

“你好呀。”她的手指俏皮地晃动几下，坐在牛仔的旁边，点了一杯新加坡司令，但没有喝，只是对着酒柜上方悬挂的雪花彩灯，看酒液和杯子如何扭曲光线。

牛仔用戴着皮手套的手抹一把脸，睡眼惺忪地凝视她。他今天喝得够多了；一个不出老千就能赢走所有人口袋里现金的中年男人，最后只拿了一美元。每个人都愿意为他的牌技付一杯额外的酒钱，况且他说得好故事，他能从66号公路的咖啡馆讲到矿道，再讲到高架火车和炸药。

“你好。”牛仔说。“要我给你买酒吗？”

她不知从哪儿掏出一只打火机，银色金属外壳上蚀刻出模糊的图案和文字。“要我给你点根烟吗？”

牛仔舔舔嘴唇，遗憾地摇头拒绝：“这儿是无烟区。”他身上的烟草味已经淡了很多，也许他很久没抽过烟了，无论是何种烟草。

她笑起来：“好吧——”酒保似乎与牛仔很熟，他对牛仔挤挤眼睛，意思是这个妞儿很不错。

牛仔笑着摇摇头，两指捏着方杯，把杯底的威士忌一口喝干。“那么，给我买一杯？”

“我不做亏本的生意。”她说。“杰西，我找了你很久。”

“很难想象。”牛仔说。“我以为你找个人只是两三秒的事情。”

“如果你呆在城市里，只要一秒钟。”她还是为牛仔买了一杯酒，好吧，一杯草莓苏打。“我还以为你避着我呢，我想了好几天，又没惹到你。”

牛仔对着苏打水皱了下眉，还是将折成爱心的白色吸管拿起来，嘬了两口。“我干嘛避着你。”

她说：“我怎么知道。”

小酒馆里又来了两拨人，他们环顾四周，最后选了角落的卡座。是十几个年轻人，他们一进来，酒馆里就显得拥挤了。牛仔说：“都结束了。”

“是啊。”她说。“看看这群人。”

“他们只比你小个七八岁。”

“足够了。”她说。“有时候我真不习惯看着年轻人。”

“你还很年轻呢。”

“比起你来，当然。”

他们两个一同笑出声，牛仔蓄着胡子，很难看出实际年龄，他没有白发，应该没上年纪。“我觉得自己是个局外人。”

她挑起眉毛，牛仔发现她眉骨上又长了一颗小小的黑痣，或许只是颜色较深的雀斑，是星形。他们确实很久没见了。

“一切结束之后，你反而觉得自己是个局外人了？”她问道。

“战争会让人们站在一起。”牛仔将吸管的爱心拆开，拉直折叠的部分。“现在战争结束了。”他若有所思，皮手套摩挲杯壁外面凝结的水滴，发出细微的摩擦声。

“战争结束，战士们分道扬镳，重回故土，继续自己的人生。”她说。“抱歉，忘了你暂停之前的人生已经被战争摧毁了。”

“你的呢？”牛仔问。

她眨眨眼。“对我来说，战争和非战争没有区别，我又不是正面对抗的那个。”

“是啊。”牛仔说。“你可真幸运。”

“别这样，杰西。”她说。“你让我觉得自己讲了错的话。”

牛仔的眼皮快睁不开了，但她知道只是装的。他酒量很好——而且曾经在干掉三瓶伏特加之后用最后一发子弹命中两个敌人：子弹穿过了其中一个的颈动脉，触墙弹跳后以难以想象的角度打进另一个的左眼。

“现在我感觉到命运的不公。”牛仔说。“我被抓的时候没有这么觉得，断了手的时候也没觉得，这会儿倒不满了。”

“嗯？”她哼了一声。

“人人都有归宿。”牛仔将喝空的杯子推到酒保面前，对方重新调了一杯给他。“看啊，他们以前恨不得生剥对方，如今也能放下一切，每年在阿拉斯加聚一回了。”

她的注意力被别的东西吸引。“为什么是阿拉斯加？”

“谁知道。”牛仔说。“人人都有归宿。”

“你竟然会抱怨这个。”

“也许是喝多了。”牛仔将红色的披风胡乱搭在肩上。“我今天喝了好几轮，你没来的时候，他们爱死我了。”

她看了看吧台另一侧墙上的飞镖靶，十支飞镖全部钉在10环的中间。靶子下面是一张矮桌，还散乱几副牌。她将视线转回来，看着牛仔。“我在外头听到了，你赢了每一个人。”

“是啊，赢就是这么容易的事情。”牛仔说。“你知道要怎么做赢面才能最大吗？”

她摊手，示意自己不清楚。先前进来的一桌年轻人中有一个站起来，走到吧台边，和酒保窃窃私语一会儿，塞给他一个东西，酒保露出心领神会的表情，对他比个没问题的手势。

“别害怕。”牛仔说。“没有底牌的时候，赢面最大。”

“因为输无可输。”她一手托腮，绕着一绺头发。不得不说她今天的装扮实在有些矛盾，她染了一头金色和粉色相间的长发，编成辫子，会是小姑娘们最喜欢的公主造型，然而另一侧是剃光的莫西干式，这让她看上去像是一颗有毒的夹心糖果。

“我觉得自己输无可输了。”

“杰西。”她说。“来吧，我们打个赌，反正你觉得自己输无可输，赢面最大。”

牛仔抬起眼睛，说：“好啊。”

“猜猜那个年轻人要干什么？”

牛仔想了想。“他要给同座的姑娘点个烈酒，从名字听不出度数很高的那种，说不定还加了料。”

她没有肯定，也没有否定，只是续了杯。“我们走着瞧。”

九点钟，DJ终于从更衣室的小门出来。酒保和他附耳说了点什么，DJ点点头。

“趁着气氛热烈的时候，上一杯酒，惯常套路。”牛仔说。

她摇摇头：“我们走着瞧，杰西。”

DJ将立式麦克风调整位置，伴着音乐轻声吟唱，是西班牙语。随着歌声，那个男孩儿端走两杯酒，即使在刻意调的较暗的灯光下，牛仔也能看到其中一杯的冰块里头有个闪着银光的小东西。

“戒指。”她说。“惯常套路。”

歌声到最后，酒杯里不大的冰块已经融开，女孩儿惊讶地将戒指取出，卡座中爆发出一阵小小的欢呼和喜悦的啜泣。DJ朝酒保看了一眼，满是“我为什么要唱情歌呀”的无奈，然而带着十分的欢欣，在这种小酒馆里，打架斗殴事件常常发生，令所有人都欢天喜地的却很少。他换了首罗马尼亚的情歌唱，女孩儿和男孩儿已经起来跳舞，被他们的情绪感染，酒吧里的人多半都站起来，合着乐声一同翩翩起舞。

她也站起来，朝牛仔伸出手。她没说话，但牛仔了解她的意思。

“通常都是我邀请女士跳舞，而不是女士邀请我。”他说。

“这首歌原本还是女歌手唱的呢。”她说。

于是牛仔摘掉手套，将它们留在吧台上，跟着她的舞步，加入了人群之中。

“我需要个合伙人。”她一手搭在牛仔的机械手上，说。“你有合适的人选吗？”

牛仔想了想，说：“有。”

“嗯。”她说。“让我们来个赌局——”

“这可不成赌局。”牛仔带着她轻盈地转一个圈。“如果双方压同一人，怎么判定输赢呢？”

音乐渐渐停下，他们的手分开。她拎着根本不存在的裙摆，朝牛仔微微屈膝，然后消失在舞池之中，紫色的闪光在灯光之下不是那么明显。牛仔对着空荡荡的面前，行个绅士礼节，他推门出去，手里握着枪。

=end=

你们就当黑影改进了E键吧......


End file.
